Jurassic World: Decadence
by EBGRetchetspute
Summary: A parallel story to the Jurassic World movie and sequel to my story Jurassic World: Revival. (Contains Spoilers for the movie and first story)
1. Return to the Island

_A/N: Ladies and gentlemen I proudly present the first chapter in the sequel to Jurassic World: Revival_ _IF_ _you haven't read the first one yet please do so as the main character in this story stems directly to a certain event that shall remain unnamed. This story may contain spoilers for the movie Jurassic World. In other news I do not, I repeat_ _NOT_ _own the rights to Jurassic World, this is made for pure entertainment and no money is being made off of this, and any likeness to any real persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This disclaimer applies to the_ _ENTIRE_ _story. So without further ado… I humbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 1: Return to the Island**

Simon Masrani stood at his desk on the phone with one of the executives at the reopened and revamped Jurassic World. His office was well lit, and the white walls were bore several awards and paintings. He was relieved that people still showed faith in his company even after the failure of his father's park. He was even more-so surprised that In-Gen had survived the backlash that occurred after the press found out that their CEO Peter Ludlow had orchestrated all of the events that took place at the previous park.

"Mrs. Dearing I'm not concerned with numbers or statistics, I want to know if the guests and the dinosaurs are enjoying the park." He explained to her. He had lost count of how many times he's had this conversation with her.

"Very good Mrs. Dearing I look forward to seeing your progress with the park." He said before hanging up. As he sat down there was a buzz on his intercom.

"Mr. Masrani, there's a Mrs. Lillian Lane here to see you." His receptionist's voice said through the box.

"Thank you, send her in." He said. A moment later a young woman in her early twenties walked in. Her hair was short and her bangs slightly covered one of her eyes. She was athletically built and slightly muscular. She was wearing a black short sleeved jacket with a blue shirt on underneath, she was also wearing a pair of jeans and boots.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked in a somewhat forced polite voice. She held nothing against the man personally, but she's just hasn't had the best history with his company.

"Yes, please sit down." He said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. She nodded and sat down. "I understand that you've been seeking employment." He said.

She couldn't help but chuckle at what he was getting at. "Mr. Masrani I've told you how many times now? I'm not interested in working at your carnival or whatever it is."

"It's a zoo." He said slightly shifting in his chair. "And I'm not sure why you object so much to working at the park."

"How about the fact my father was murdered there." She said bluntly. Simon sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father, I truly am, but why should that stop you from taking the next step in your career. You are a great security guard, and it would be great to have you be a part of the ACU."

She looked at him confused. "The AC-what?"

"The 'Asset Containment Unit' or 'ACU for short." He explained. "So, what do you say?" Lilly looked at him for a moment trying to think about it.

 **-5 years later-**

"Hey everyone, the Pachy's are out again!" An ACU unit commander shouted.

"Seriously?" Lilly asked groggily while sitting up in her bed. She had a white tank top on along with some sweat pants. "What's this, the third time this week?"

"Fourth I think." Said another groggy squad mate.

"No-no-no, one of those was the Trikes… I think." Came another equally groggy voice.

"Doesn't matter, get up, get dressed, and get mobilized." The unit commander said only earning tiered groans in response. Lilly got up and went to her locker to get her suit and gear when a member of her team walked up behind her.

"You need to stop wearing that nasty smelling body spray." She said to the man behind her. He had short brown hair that was slicked back and only the slightest hint of stubble.

"You know you like it." He said confidently. "So why don't you and I sneak off tonight for some R and R?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Her only response was grabbing his wrist and twisting it causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Or you can stop pointlessly trying to get into my pants and do your job Cade." She stated as he gripped his wrist. While Cade walked up to his own locker he was met with snickers from his other teammates. After they had all gotten equipped they entered their team's car and drove to where the escaped Pachycephalosaurus was located.

"Alright there she is, Lilly you take the shot." Said her unit commander. Lilly nodded as she loaded her rifle with a tranquilizer dart and lined up the shot. Once she pulled the trigger the Pachy let out a groan and fell over. As the team moved in to help get the dinosaur into its zone Lilly was stopped by her unit commander. "Hey they need someone to help out at the fish tank, and I think you've earned an easy day." He said.

She smiled and nodded "Thanks Randy." And walked off. Leaving the rest of her team to deal with the now drugged Pachycephalosaurus. Her trip to the Mosasaur exhibit was pretty uneventful and once she got there she went to where she was told to report. Despite the Mosasaur being the biggest animal in the park, all security staff knew that being stationed at its exhibit was the equivalent to a graveyard shift. While she was there she noticed a brown haired man wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps and a vest, and his hair was kept very short. He was setting up a camera on a tripod and it was aimed at the very large pool of water.

Her mind began to drift back to when she had found out that her father had died, it was a long time ago, but to her, it felt like yesterday. She had been waiting with her mother to find out what had happened. They waited for four and half hours before they were told what happened.

"Hey miss?" The photographer said waving over to her. "I was wondering if you could maybe be in the picture- If that's alright with you of course, I mean I'm not going to take your picture without your expressed permission obviously."

"Why exactly do I need to be in the picture?" Lilly asked.

"As a reference of course, I mean when people see a picture of the Mosasaur they may think it's big, small, short, tall, skinny, fat whatever, but if there's a person in the picture the size will be easier to judge." He explained in an oddly quick manner.

"Wont the shark they feed it be reference enough?" She asked again.

"Well also you've got a very good face." He said earning a quizzical look from Lilly. "I mean your face is really… photogenic and symmetrical." He explained. "And if you don't mind me saying, you're pretty easy on the eyes."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or not." Lilly said.

"Be whatever you want, but back to my original request could please be in the picture miss…"

"Lane, Lilly Lane." She said.

"Nice to meet you Lilly I'm Jack." He responded. Lilly decided to cut the guy some slack and just be in the picture. "So you work here on the island?" He asked as lined up the shot.

"Yes." She responded simply. "Do you want me to pose a certain way or what?"

"Uh… Just lean on that railing right- there we go perfect… So what is that you do?" He asked still working with the camera.

"Security." That got him to turn his attention away for a couple seconds. "I thought photography was dead." She said.

"Not at all, I mean yeah anyone can take a picture on their phone, but there's a certain lack of quality on cell phones." Jack said. They were drawn out of their conversation when a woman standing out on a platform began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Mosasaurs feeding show. Did you know that a Mosasaur would eat anything that it could sink its teeth into? This includes whales, sharks, even other Mosasaurs." It was at this moment a great white shark attached to a zip line moved to a position. "Now she can be a bit shy so let's see if she will come out." It wasn't even a moment later that a large crocodile headed sea creature broke through the surface of the water and grabbed the shark pulling it down into the water causing everyone in the front three rows to become soaked through.

"That was beautiful!" Jack said after getting his picture. "Thank you so much you were terrific." He said before kissing his fingers. "So out of curiosity how long have you worked here?" He asked while picking up his camera equipment.

"I'm on my fifth year now." She said.

"Five years, pretty impressive, you must be good at your job." He said. "Well this has been terrific, but I'm off to… Tyrannosaurus Kingdom. Perhaps we will see each other again Lillian Lane. Mind if I call you Lillian?"

"It's just Lilly." She said. After Jack left Lilly's day was rather uneventful sure watching a giant aquatic reptile eat sharks was cool, but it sort of lost its luster after the third time. After her shift was over she went back to the security station and went to her squad's quarters, changed into her sleep wear, and caught some zs.

 _A/N: Well that was Chapter 1 of the sequel to my first story. So yeah. No much to say here. Please leave a review and slap those fav and follow buttons if you want to see when the next chapter will be uploaded and as always STAY AWESOME! RETCHETSPUTE SIGNING OFF!_


	2. The Indominus Rex

_A/N: Holla at ya boyz! Other hip wit da kids slanginisms! I'm way to hyper right now so I'm just going to stop trying to be hip right there. So without further ado the second chapter to Jurassic World: Decadence._

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 2: The Indominus Rex**

Lilly woke up in her squad's barracks stretching, but something was off, she was the only one there. She looked around confused and went to her locker to get her gear. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she was late for her shift. As soon as she walked out she saw a horrific sight, she saw what looked like her squad, but they were each laying in a pool of their own blood, and they all looked mutilated and eviscerated. Lilly walked towards the tree line. She looked around, trying to find any sign as to what happened to them, but couldn't find anything. She stopped when she heard a growl. She turned to see a pair of yellow glowing eyes looking at her from the overgrowth. Before she had a chance to react the large creature charged at her from the jungle letting out a terrifying roar. She saw its jaws nearly clamp down on her before the nightmare ended, causing herself to wake up out of breath. She rested her forehead in her hand while catching her breath. This was the third time this week she's had this nightmare. Groggily she went to the showers to wash herself off. After she was done she grabbed her gear and waited to see what her assignment for the day was.

"Lilly they need someone to help guard the raptors." Randy told her. She simply nodded her head and hopped into a squad car and drove to the raptor pen. When she got out of the car she was greeted by a man who was a head taller than her with blonde hair he was shouting something to the people up on top of the pen. He turned to look at her.

"You the security we asked for?" He asked simply.

"Uh… Yes, are you Owen?" She asked.

"Yup, come with me I'll me show you to the girls." He said leading her to holding area.

"Girls?" She asked.

"The raptors." He explained. She was led into a holding area, the walls on the left and right had two muzzles each. In the muzzles were four raptors of varying colors. She was led to a raptor with blue stripes on its head.

"This one's Blue, the green one is Charlie, the brown one is Delta, and the yellowish one is Echo." Owen said pointing to each of them.

"Are they always in muzzles like this?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, they're just in timeout after they nearly chomped one of the handlers." He said nonchalantly. "Anyways, all I need you to do is babysit them for a little bit, think you can handle that?" He asked.

"Sure, how hard can it be?" She asked looking at each of them. She saw him walk up to the one with blue stripes and place his hand on her head. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Seeing if they still trust me." He looked at Lilly. "Why don't you try it?" Lilly was about to object, but decided to try it anyway. She hesitantly placed her hand on the side of the raptors head, and was amazed at how smooth it felt. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn the raptor seemed to purr.

"Wow, I'm surprised, Blue's rarely this friendly with new people." Owen said watching. "Anyway, raptor watch is really easy, especially since they're in 'time out'." He said leading her towards the catwalk. "Just make sure they don't go anywhere, don't go into the pen, and most of all do not, I repeat not turn your back to the cage." He then turned to look at her. "Understood?"

"Yup seems simple enough." She said looking over the pen.

"Good." He said turning to grab something on a table behind him. "I'll be back in thirty minutes to let them out of their holding pen. Until then, just make yourself at home." He said walking away. She just stood at the railing and took in her surroundings and the sounds of the jungle and occasional hiss of the raptors. She stood there and let her mind wander. She thought back to some of her previous jobs, especially her first one: mall cop.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Lilly was standing around looking for any 'activity'. Even though she knew that nothing really happened at the mall. She didn't know why, but something caused her to look over to the electronics store to her left, and she saw a couple of teens stuffing phone cases and ear buds into their pockets and book bags. She shook her head and walked over to the store._

" _What do you think you're doing?" She asked them. They all jumped as soon as she started speaking. One of them started trying to think of an excuse._

" _We were just… doing something…" He started._

" _Wrong? Illegal? Criminal? All the above?" She continued._

" _Well how about I take you out to dinner and you forget this ever happened?" He said desperately trying to sound suave, but failing._

" _First shoplifting, now trying to hit on me. Let's see what your mothers think of this." She then led them to a holding area after having them call their mothers._

-Present Day-

Lilly had always enjoyed the looks of terror on kid's faces when their moms found out what they were doing. In her experience, kids were more scared of their mother's wrath than their dad's. Her mind then went to her own family she had growing up. There was her, her mother, her older sister, her younger brother, and… her father. Her sister had become a logo designer for companies. Her brother was just finishing up collage, and her mother… well things had been tough after her dad died. She'd had several odd jobs, but eventually became a manager at a super market.

She shook her head, out of her family she was the 'black sheep'. Everyone else had found a stable career, but her? She'd taken several different security jobs just to stay in employment. Besides Jurassic World the longest job she'd had was two years at most. She'd gone had just about any security job possible. She's guarded malls, banks, airports, VIP's, basically anything she could get. Besides her the only other person to enter security was her father. She always was a 'daddy's girl' in that sense. He taught her how to fight, told her stories of things that happened while he was on the job. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling everyone to attention she wasn't sure what was going on until she heard him say four words.

"Asset out of containment."

 **-Jungles of Isla Nublar-**

Lilly was currently in a squad car en route to a tracking beacon. She was wearing full combat gear. She, like the rest of the security staff, knew about the Indominus Rex. She had to stop herself from shaking her head at the ridiculous name. Evidently the labs little hybrid escaped and now they needed to put it to sleep. She was there with the rest of her squad. Besides them there was one other squad.

"Hey Lilly, how about after this we go get some-" Cade started.

"Not a chance." Lilly cut him off. It wasn't much longer until they arrived at edge of the jungle. They got out of their vehicles and entered the thick brush. They could barely see 10 feet around them due to how many trees there were. They soon came to a waterfall and the device being held by the squad leader of the other team was going off like crazy. He knelt down and picked up a hunk of flesh with some sort of machine attached to it.

"What is that?" Lilly whispered.

"Looks like the tracking beacon." Randy whispered in reply.

"The blood hasn't clotted, she's close by." The leader of the other team said. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise followed by a stomping sound.

"This can't be good." Randy said remembering what happened last time a hybrid escaped.

Lilly only nodded in agreement, her eyes searching the horizon for any sort of sign of their missing lizard. Then her eyes saw what looked like movement in the tree line. As her eyes continued following the movement she soon realized that it wasn't any sort of hallucination, it was the hybrid. The security teams were met with a large white carnivore with red eyes and spines going its back.

"It can camouflage!" The leader of the other team said before being smacked into a nearby tree. Then there was what can only be described as total chaos. Everyone was shouting and firing their weapons, they were being picked apart one by one by the massive hybrid. Lilly was firing at the Indominus it turned its attention to her and charged. Lilly was backing up trying to stay ahead but was pulled aside by Randy just before the Indominus closed its jaws.

"We need to leave… Like… Now!" He said trying to get Lilly on her feet. She shook out of her daze and started running. She could hear the Indominus' roars growing more and more faint as they ran. They eventually stopped to catch their breaths once they were sure the Indominus wasn't anywhere near.

"Man, I thought I was done running from dinosaurs." He said in between breaths. They both sat on rocks. Lilly waited till the burning in her lungs stopped before speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." He said, she just rolled her eyes. "But go ahead."

"Why'd you come back, I mean back here?" She asked. He just shrugged.

"Well I don't know really, I mean part of me just wanted to come back." He said thinking on it. "If I had to give any explanation I'd have to say I didn't want the fear of what happened here rule my life. Hell I tried to talk Julie into coming back, but she wouldn't have it."

"Wish that worked for me." She said meaning for it to be in her head.

"Still getting the nightmares?" He asked. She just nodded absently. He just walked over and put an arm around her. Ever since she joined, Randy had been a good friend to her. He figured he owed it to her and her father, and ever since she got the job she'd been getting the same a sort of nightmare.

"Is this awkward yet?" He said after a second. She couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Kind of." She said.

"Well, it's probably a bad idea to stay in this jungle any longer, so let's try to get back to the park." He said standing up and helping her up, then they started heading to the park.

 _A/N: That's it for the second chapter of Jurassic World: Decadence. Leave a review to tell me how you enjoy the story or if you have any critiques. HIT those follow and favorite buttons to get noticed when the next chapter is uploaded. Until then, I'll see you… in the next one… WAPOW!_


	3. Lost

_A/N: Herro everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Jurassic World: Decadence, and I just want to say from the bottom of my completely normal, definitely NOT Martian heart: IM SORRY! I honestly had no idea about the mess up with the chapters so once again IM SO VERY SORRY I BEG OF READER-KUN'S FORGIVENESS! Anyway now that that's out of the way… I present chapter 3!_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 3: Lost**

Lilly and Randy were currently making their way back to the park they were currently walking through a clearing. They were walking near a waterfall just trying to figure out exactly where they were while also looking over their shoulders to make sure there wasn't a giant white hybrid following them.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Lilly asked breaking the silence.

"Yup, on a scale of one to ten… We're about a 12." Randy replied. They continued walking a few more feet before Lilly spoke again.

"Do you think anyone else made it?" The question was more rhetorical than anything as she felt she already knew the answer.

He hesitated before responding "You want the honest answer or the optimist answer?"

"Honest."

"Probably not." He said simply. He then noticed something off to the left. He walked over to investigate it. "What the hell?" He crouched down to pick it up "It's a tooth." Lilly was just as astonished as he was.

"But, from what?" Lilly asked him.

"It looks like…" He hesitated. "No that's not possible." Lilly was about to question him further, but stopped when he stood up. "We should get this checked out next chance we get, it's probably nothing." He said, and continued walking without another word.

"I'd appreciate it if you would tell me what's going on." Lilly said following him.

"Like I said it's probably nothing." He then turned to look at her. "Don't worry about it."

"You know, saying 'don't worry about it' kind of makes me worry." After not getting another response she decided to drop it and keep walking. After nearly half an hour of walking they were considering just stopping and resting, that is until they found a road.

"Oh thank god." Lilly said nearly out of breath.

"You know we're not walking, right?" He said.

"Thanks a lot, kill-joy." She said. They were going to continue walking until they heard a car approaching them. They turned to see a SUV driving down the dirt road. The SUV was of standard Jurassic World Design, i.e. silver with logos all over the vehicle. The two held out their thumbs to get the vehicle to stop, and to their luck, it did. The door on the passenger side opened and out stepped Jack. He looked in Lilly's direction

"Hey it's…" He snapped his fingers trying to remember. "Lillian, was it."

"I prefer to be called Lilly." She said in annoyance.

"That's right you're the standoffish security lady." Jack said earning a slight chuckle from Randy. "So why you two walking out in this heat?" He asked.

"Long story." Randy said. "Can you give us a lift?"

"No problem, I'm just on my way to the aviary if you don't mind." He said patting on the roof of the SUV.

"That's fine by me. How 'bout you Lilly?" Randy said.

"I go where you go." She said absently. They all got into the SUV and started going to the aviary. The first five minutes of the ride were spent in silence that is until Jack turned around to try to spark up a conversation.

"So…" He started, trying to start any form of small talk possible. "Watch anything good recently?"

"Not really, you?" Randy responded. Randy was glad to have any form of conversation, because if there was one thing he hated, it was silence.

"Well I saw this one flic not too long ago, it was complete crap, but couldn't stop watching it." Jack said.

"What was it called?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure, but pretty much just sharks that were flying around in a tornado destroying LA." The rest of the drive was spent talking about various movies, both good and bad. Lilly wasn't paying much attention. Her mind was on other things. It wasn't much longer until they arrived at the aviary. They all hopped out and walked into the elevator that would take them to the observation platform.

"So what are you some sort of documenter?" Randy asked.

"Photographer actually." Jack replied

"Isn't that a dying field?" Randy wondered.

"No, why does everybody say that?" Jack said while fiddling with his camera. When they got to the top Jack got his equipment set up, and started snapping pictures of the pterosaurs down below. Everything was going relatively normal until an alarm started blaring.

"Okay what's going on now?" Lilly said quickly getting upset. Her question was answered by an automated intercom message.

" _Warning: Please evacuate the aviary, incoming impact to viewing dome could result in containment failure. Warn-"_ The intercom was cut off by a large white carnivore blasting through the wall.

"Whoa! What is that?" Jack yelled while snapping pictures.

"The reason why we were walking." Randy said. His eyes then went to the sky and saw a dark shape quickly approaching the dome. "We might need to start moving… as soon as possible."

Jack was confused until he looked up and saw it as well. "Yup okay moving." He quickly grabbed his camera and tripod and began heading for the exit. Not a moment later a helicopter shattered the roof of the aviary and crashed into the ground in an explosion of fire and shrapnel. Lilly was stunned in place at the sight, it wasn't until she was knocked over that she realized she was being attacked by a tiny pterosaur with a lizard-like head. She easily managed to shove the thing off. The Dimorphodon reared back and leapt forward. Lilly reacted quickly by kicking the small creature away, however it wasn't enough to deter it as it looked like it pounced again, but it was smacked out of the air by Jack who used his tripod as a makeshift bat and earning a yelp from the tiny creature. The three of them all went to the elevator just listening to the sounds of pterosaurs screeching, with the occasional roar from the Indominus.

"Okay… What the hell was that?" Jack asked panting. "I looked over that brochure like fifteen times and I don't remember seeing anything about a giant white carnivore."

"It was something new that the guys in the lab cooked up." Lilly said. "It's supposed to be this hybrid thing."

"Hybrid? You mean they just combined different types of dinosaurs? Man that's not natural." Jack said. After the elevator arrived at the bottom they saw that the driver had already left.

"Well terrific there's giant flying reptiles everywhere, some sort of Frankensaur, and to top it off the driver left." Randy said.

"Well we can't stay here that's for sure." Lilly said looking around.

"Alright let's get moving, lead the way Lillian." Jack said.

"It's Lilly" She said through her teeth. Randy just shook his head and followed them.

 _A/N: And there the third part in the Jurassic World Decadence series thank you to those who have supported this story, but please, PLEASE, leave a review if you like the story say what you like about it, if you have any ideas on how to make it better tell me in the reviews. I GENUINLY CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! So please… leave a review it would really help improve my writing abilities. SO with that out of the way if you want quicker updates as to when this story is updated and not just rely on your friend Thomas telling you because he doesn't read the update until a couple days after its posted and your all like 'Thomas why didn't you tell me it was updated…' Is that just me? Anyway… oh yea hit those follow and favorite buttons to get notifications to your email account that the story has been updated, and if you don't have an account, SIGN UP! It's free and if you love reading fanfiction then there shouldn't be anything stopping you from hitting that register button. SO without further ado RETCHETSPUTE SIGNING OFF… WAPOW!_


	4. Setting the Stage

_A/N: Herro everyone and welcome back to Jurassic World: Decadence. So good news I'm probably going back to once a week updates… or at least I'll try to… no promises. Anywho, not much else to say except… maybe leave a review… just maybe… if you feel like it… perhaps… please… Does anyone even read this thing, or do you just skip down to the story? Well any I present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 4: Setting the Stage**

The Jurassic World security barracks weren't flashy in any sense of the word, unlike the rest of the park the walls were a dull gray, the only thing that broke the color was the tinted windows and the white door. Well the door used to be white, after years of rain had faded the paint only leaving a dirty surface. Currently a man with a partially torn up security uniform and ruffled up hair was making his way to the door. He typed a code into the door's control panel and entered after hearing the _click_ of the lock. He turned and locked the door. He looked into a mirror and folded his hair away from his face. The man then walked over to the computer and logged on. He then called someone who's ID was blocked. After a couple of rings the man finally answered.

"Cade, what do you have to report?" The man's voice was almost unnaturally deep, probably do to a voice changer, and his picture was heavily blurred.

"It's bigger than we thought… and smarter too." Cade said.

The man thought a moment. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, it can camouflage." Cade said. "I barely made it out of there. If it wasn't for that handy spray you sent me, I'd be lizard feed."

"Most interesting… Wu really out did himself this time." The man said.

"What should my next move be?" Cade asked.

"I've got someone else handling the Indominus, I've got something else for you to work on."

"And what might that be?" Cade asked, growing curious.

"One of my inside guys found an interesting side project that the geneticists were working on. I'm sending you everything you need to know." Cade then clicked off the call to check the files, he then copied them onto a flash drive.

"Anything else?" Cade asked.

"Yes, destroy the computer. We can't leave a trail like last time, when you complete your assignment activate your beacon and you will be airlifted off the island and one million dollars richer."

Cade nodded his head after grabbing a crowbar. "Sounds good to me." He said before smashing the computer into pieces, being sure to break everything. He then grabbed the flash drive and left the building.

 **-Elsewhere in the park-**

Lilly, Randy, and Jack were all walking towards the main park. Randy and Jack were talking up a storm about something or another while Lilly was just walking in silence. She was about to remind them that they were running from a giant hybrid, but ultimately decided to just keep walking. They walked for a few more yards when Lilly noticed something had destroyed the brush on the side of the path. She walked over to see what it was, only to find that it was the car that had dropped them off only it was horribly mangled, as if someone had put it through a meat grinder. It also had a massive hole ripped into the roof.

"Found the car." She called out. Then she took a closer look. "And part of the driver." Randy and Jack ran over to the car to see for themselves.

"Damn, what could have done this?" Jack asked wincing at the sight. Lilly started walking towards it, but jumped back when the motor sparked. She sighed and continued towards the car.

"Maybe the Indominus?" Randy offered. Lilly started checking the car, trying not to puke at the severed arm on the ground. She then found something embedded in the side of the car. She pulled out what looked like a tooth.

"Randy, wasn't this near those footprints we found?" She said tossing him the tooth. Randy caught it and pulled out the tooth from earlier and, surely enough, it was a match, albeit smaller.

"Hey guys still pretty confused as to what is going on hear." Jack said.

"It's probably nothing." Randy said keeping an eye on the nearby brush.

Jack then got an idea. "Hey do the tour cars have a dash cam?"

"Yeah why?" Lilly asked.

"Toss it hear."

Lilly was about to ask why, but just decided to go with it. She crawled into the car and unhooked the dash cam and crawled out. She then handed it to Jack, who then proceeded to attach wires from his laptop to the dash cam.

"Mind telling me exactly what you're doing?" Lilly asked.

"I'm currently, attaching the car's camera to my laptop, and, if the footage is intact, we'll be able to see what happened." He said after he finished plugging them both in. "Here's hoping." He said as he turned both on. He then scrolled through the laptop's files looking for the dash camera's footage. He clicked on it and was brought to his media player and hit play.

-Dash Cam Footage-

The dash camera's footage started when Jack first got into the car that afternoon. It was fast forwarded to when they arrived at the aviary. The driver was a bald man with sunglasses on the only of facial hair on his face was a brown Hulk Hogan style mustache. He was listening to the radio when he suddenly jerked forward. He mouthed the words 'oh shit' and began driving off. He continued driving for a few minutes when he looked to the left and saw something that was out of shot. The only thing he had time to do before the vehicle was tossed from the side of the road was scream:

"What the fuck!?"

The rest of the footage depicted something that always remained out of the line of sight smashing up the car, until finally three razor-like claws dug into the roof and ripped a massive hole in it where a snout entered the car and grabbed the driver and pulled him out of the car. The only thing they could hear was a combination of the man's screams for help, the sound of flesh and bones being shredded, and the deep growls of whatever was eating him alive. The footage was cut short do to an error in the system.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." Lilly said after the footage ended.

"That was just pure nightmare fuel." Jack said while disconnecting the camera. Oddly enough, Randy was being completely silent.

"Let's get moving." Randy said suddenly, and began walking before the others had a chance to decline. The others just shrugged, grabbed their stuff and followed. What none of them noticed, was a large shape in the brush that started to follow them after they left.

 _A/N: There was chapter 4 of the story, if you enjoyed smack those fav and follow buttons with your face. RETCHETSPUTE SIGNING OFF… WAPOW!_


	5. Ghosts of the Past

_A/N: Zip Zap Zoppity Bop! What's up? Welcome to the next installment of Jurassic World: Decadence. Since those last two chapters were somewhat short, I will make sure that next chapter is a super-deluxe chapter of longetivity! Meaning that it's going to be longer than the other chapters. After this chapter I will start uploading every Saturday. Not much else to say besides reading the story. So… I present:_

 **Jurassic World:** **Decadence**

 **Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past**

The trio of survivors had continued walking down the road after they investigated the wreck of the car. Lilly looked towards the sun and saw that it was going to start touching the tree line soon. She sighed, she knew that they would need to rest soon, the burning sensation in her legs was enough of a testament to that. She could still hear Jack and Randy talking about anything and everything.

"Do I need to remind you two that we are in a jungle with a giant, white hybrid following us?" Lilly asked.

"Well, would you rather it be completely and awkwardly silent?" Randy asked her.

"Is that a trick question?" Lilly questioned rhetorically. She then almost tripped on some oddly angled tire tracks.

"Come on, quit being such a buzz-kill Lillian." Jack said adjusting his pack. Lilly clenched her fists and her jaw.

"For the last time it's-" She was cut off by someone shushing her. They all looked to the brush and two people walked out. One was a man of average height and had a full beard. The other was a young girl, about half Lilly's age, she had shoulder length brown hair, with a few strands flayed here and there.

"You three need to be a little quieter, or else that… thing might hear you." The bearded man said.

"The 'thing' you're referring to… it wouldn't happen to be big, white, and drop-dead terrifying would it?" Randy asked.

"Yup, it attacked our tour group, we were the only ones to make it out of there." The bearded man responded. "Oh, and the names Al." he then gestured to the girl. "And hers is-"

"Heather." She cut him off while moving some hair out of her face.

"Her mother asked me to keep an eye on her while she's here." Al said. "So do you mind telling me exactly what that thing was?"

Randy took a moment to think of something. "That… was a recently hatched Giganotosaurus it is a very large and dangero-"

"Wrong, it was too large to be a Giganotosaurus, fossil evidence shows that a Giganotosaurus can only grow to be twelve and a halve meters long, that thing was larger than that, also the bone structure is completely off." Heather said.

Everyone besides Al just stood there in shock.

"Does anybody know what just happened?" Randy asked. "Anyway… you're right, that isn't a Giganotosaurus, it's a hybrid."

"A what-now?" Al asked confused.

"A hybrid, they took two different dinosaurs and spliced them together." Randy said.

"How is that even possible?" Al asked.

"Well science has come a long way since the wheel Al." Heather said. "So… where you all heading?"

"We are going back to the resort area." Lilly said. She started walking, but stopped when she saw three small silhouettes in the sky heading towards them. "We should get into the tree line… like now!" She said and they all dived into the brush when three Pteranodons dived at them. The flying reptiles struggled to make it through the dense brush. The group stayed in the middle of a particularly close together group of trees, and eventually the flying reptiles lost interest and flew off.

"Heather, remind me to never accept an offer to come to another Dinosaur park." Al said after a few minutes of silence.

"So what now? We can't really make much progress with those things flying around, and it's not really a good idea to stay here when it gets dark either." Jack said as the sky started to get dark.

"We'll have to find some form of shelter." Lilly said. Randy looked around for a second, and then started walking. "Where are you going?"

"There's an old utility shed left behind from the original park." He said continuing to walk. He stopped to see them all not moving. "Well come on we don't have all day." Without hesitation they all followed him to their destination. When they arrived they saw a weathered concrete building covered in overgrowth. Randy walked up to the door and pulled it open, and ushered everyone else in before closing the door. A few yards out a large creature shrouded in the foliage was staring down the building. After growling the creature walked off.

Inside the shed everyone was just sitting around. Everyone was sleeping… besides Lilly who was just lost in her own thoughts that was until Jack walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" He asked quietly.

"I don't sleep much these days." She whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like being called Lillian?" He asked. For a moment she hesitated.

"It's what my father called me." She said.

"Was he not a good guy or…" Jack asked.

"No, it's just... He died on this island several years ago." Lilly said. That hung in the air few a few moments before Jack spoke again.

"So... what did he do exactly?"

"He was chief of security." She answered.

"Oh… so you became a security guard… Why?" Jack wondered.

"Well security was pretty much the only thing I was ever really good at, and hell I'm not even that good at it, I can barely hold a security job for more than a few weeks." Lilly ranted slightly.

"No offense, but have you ever considered modeling?" He asked. Earning a slight glare from Lilly in return. "Okay never mind then, but seriously you don't look bad."

"Whatever." She said.

"For a moment there, I thought you two were going to kiss." Heather said from across the room. "It was really awkward there for a second."

"A know it all, and an eves dropper, you're the total package you know." Jack said.

"That's enough, it's time we get a move on." Randy said. Earning some mumbling from Al. The group then got up and left the shed and started making their way towards the park. When they suddenly heard a series of gunshots, and roaring.

"What is that?!" Al said while covering his ears. Nobody had time to answer though as a large, pale, and VERY pissed off carnivore emerged from the brush. It stared them down for a moment before letting out a roar and started chasing them through the dark jungle. Heather was about to run back into the concrete shed, but was pulled out back by Randy.

"Trust me… NOT a good idea." As if to confirm his point the Indominus crashed through the shed making it completely crumble.

"What's the plan we can't really outrun this thing!" Lilly shouted, but they all stopped when a large creature with two piercing, glowing yellow eyes stepped out of the jungle in front of them and let out a loud and hellish roar.

 **-Isla Nublar Unknown Location-**

"So, you are the one In-Gen sent to retrieve the data?" Asked a middle aged man in a lab coat.

"Yup, so where is it?" Cade asked while being led through the dimly lit corridor almost tripping on something. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"My apologies, we couldn't divert too much power here without risking being detected." The doctor said.

"Well you shouldn't have that problem now." Cade said while walking through the dark corridors of the facility.

"Of course, but we can't be too careful." They then took a turn down into a more well-lit room. "Here is the data." The scientist said proudly. Shutters then opened into a fenced in part of the jungle. In there was a large carnivore it was primarily black with a red underbelly, it had a horn at the end of its nose, and two horn-like crests atop its head, but the most chilling thing about the large carnivore was its two glowing yellow eyes. "I humbly present to you: the reincarnated Diablosaurus."


	6. An Inevitable Betrayal

_A/N: Herro everyone! Sorry I didn't get to this sooner, but things were hectic…_ _Saturday:_ _I was going to record a YouTube Vlog today, but my camera died and I had to go do things before I recorded it, I was going to also record a let's play video, and for some reason, my recording software decided it needed an update before I could record anything, so I had to wait over an hour for it to update, only for my webcam to need an update so I had to update that, so I just called it quits on that for today, and I was only able to start writing at midnight that night so… SORRY!_ _Sunday:_ _I had a QnA session with my Youtube friends that went for a while, and after that I had to record some Lets Play videos, then I did a live stream session, and after all that… It was midnight… so I'm writing it on Monday. And as promised this is going to be the_ _ **Long Chapter of Super Longetivity!**_ _, but don't worry it's not going to be overly long… just longer than the other chapters so without further ado… I humbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 6: An Inevitable Betrayal**

Cade just stood there in awe of the large hybrid in the paddock. Then he remembered why he was even there.

"That's all well and good, but I need the actual data from the experiments, doctor." He said not taking his eyes off the large creature.

"Of course, follow me." The man said. He had a thinning haircut, and needed a shave. Cade's face contorted into a grimace.

'and a shower.' He thought to himself. Cade was led to a computer and handed the doctor the flash drive. After the doctor plugged it in and downloaded the right folders onto it, they then made their way back to the observation platform.

"So, you only have one?" Cade asked, breaking the silence.

"No, there are two, however one of them we cut loose into the jungle..." After seeing the look Cade was giving him, he continued. "Don't worry, we put a chip in its brain that allows us to keep it away from the park." Cade still seemed uneasy, but just accepted that it was out of his control and moved on.

"When will you be leaving?" The doctor asked.

"Not until tomorrow, just to make sure there isn't anyone left in the park." After Cade spoke there was an alarm that went off. The doctor quickly typed a command into the console and they got what looked like a Dinosaur POV cam in night vision. The camera showed a small clearing in the jungle, and on the opposite side of the clearing was the Indominus Rex.

"This isn't good, we can't risk losing two important specimens such as these… so I'll just have to make sure they don't engage each other." He said as he pushed a button on the console.

 **-In the Jungle-**

The group was caught in the middle of what looked like a Mexican standoff between two large carnivores. When suddenly the Diablosaurus reared back hissing, before just walking away while growling.

"What the hell?" Lilly asked as the Diablosaurus retreated.

"Heather, you're the Dino expert: WHAT HAPPENED!" Al said through his teeth.

"I-I, I have no idea… There is no reason why it did that." She said shakily. They then noticed the Indominus had turned its attention back to them. The large hybrid let out a low growl, before letting out a roar loud enough to be heard in China, and proceeding to chase them into the jungle. They then ran to a small cave and backed into the wall in the cave. The Indominus Rex tried to reach them with his claws, but missed by a few feet. After a few failed attempts it just gave up. It backed away from the cave and let out a roar towards the woods behind it, and began walking off. They all slowly left the cave making sure the hybrid wasn't still there. After they were sure they were safe, they started walking. They walked for ten minutes until they heard some calls in the woods nearby.

"Randy, please tell me those weren't what I think they were." Lilly said.

He hesitated a few moments before responding, watching as the brush around them shifted. "Unfortunately, I think it is."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Before anyone could answer three dinosaurs about the same height as a person charged from the overgrowth.

"Raptors!" Randy yelled. The group ran into a particularly dense part of the jungle. Heather kept looking behind her as she ran and didn't notice the steep drop in front of her, but she was pulled to safety by Lilly. The trio kept running until they were backed against an old building the raptors were about to pounce when blue started looking around and sniffing then hissed something to the other two raptors. The three then left without so much as looking back at them.

Everyone was trying to catch their breaths while leaning against the wall. "All in all, I have decided to not recommend this park to anyone." Jack said.

That's when they saw a door not too far from where they were standing. Randy tried typing his security code into the panel, only for it to be denied.

"Well that's odd." Randy said.

"What, your code not working?" Lilly asked.

"No, I'm not surprised by that… It's the fact that this building is getting power that surprises me." He then got an idea and started punching another code into it.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked again.

"Using my code from the previous park." He said trying to remember the last couple of numbers.

"You remember your old code?"

"Trust me, the way they drilled it into your mind, I was lucky I didn't accidently say it instead of my wedding vows." Then there was a click from the lock. "And we're in."

They all walked into the building only to find it was very dimly lit.

"I swear, if someone in a hockey mask wielding a machete is just around the corner I'm never going to another theme park again." Jack said.

"You're tellin' me." Said Al. "I don't think I'm going to be able to watch another dinosaur movie for the next two years."

"I would." Heather said simply.

"Of course you would." Al said earning an eye roll from the former. They then heard two sets of footsteps approaching them, then two armed guards turned the corner raising their rifles.

"Freeze now!" The first one said. Everyone complied holding up their hands. Then a third person rounded the corner.

"It's all right, lower you guns." Said the third man, and as soon as Lilly heard his voice her eyes went wide. "I'm surprised that you two actually made it out of the jungle earlier, I thought I was the only one."

"Cade?" Randy asked. "The hell you doing here and not trying to get off the island?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How'd you make it out of there?" Lilly asked.

"Easy I never followed you guys in, as soon as you guys walked into the jungle, I simply walked away snuck here." He then noticed the tooth in Randy's pocket. "I can see you ran into your old friend." He then waited a second. "Follow me." He then led them to an observation platform that overlooked a fenced in part of the jungle. In it they could clearly see the Diablosaurus walking around the paddock.

"How is that possible… we saw that thing walk the opposite direction from here?" Heather asked.

"Easy there are two of them." Cade said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What!?" Randy and Lilly shouted simultaneously. Then a middle-aged looking man in a lab coat walked in.

"Cade? Who are these people… associates of yours?" He asked.

Cade just shook his head.

"What is he talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Well let's see… he was hired to recreate the Diablosaurus, I was hired to retrieve the data from the experiment, and that actually reminds me." He said the last part while pulling out a pistol from his holster and aimed it at the doctor.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" The man asked.

"Simple after you gave me the data I was asked to get rid of you. After all we couldn't have you running to Mr. Masrani about this little experiment now could we?" Cade said with a sinister grin on his face. Before the doctor could respond Cade fired three rounds into his chest sending him through the window of the observation platform. "And as for the rest of you…" He started walking towards the door. "I can't have any witnesses so… I'm going to leave you to be lizard food." He then looked at Lilly. "I'm going to need a raincheck on that dinner by the way" he finished before closing and locking the door. Lilly started hitting the door calling him all manners of harsh words. They then turned to see the Diablosaurus to see it feasting on the body of the doctor. After it finished it looked at them through the hole in the window and started sniffing.

"Everyone move away from the window… NOW!" Al said as the Diablosaurus started trying to dig its nose into the window.

 _A/N: And CLIFF HANGER! If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review… please… I'm begging you… PLEASE! And if you want notifications whenever a new chapter is posted: Hit those FAV AND FOLLOW BUTTONS WITH THE FURRY OF FLY NG PHEONIX! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter… WAPOW!_


	7. Stranded

**-PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 _A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to Jurassic World: Decadence! Now, a bit of an explanation is due as to why I didn't upload a chapter last week... I had testing last week as well as a school play on top of that so I took that Saturday for myself, but now I'm back! But, there is one more thing I need to say… next chapter might be the last one, and I'm probably not going to be making another story after this one, sorry to those who enjoy the story, it's just that there is only so much to tell with these characters stories… HOWEVER if you do want me to make another story please say so in the reviews… otherwise, I'm probably going to end the series of stories here,and remember… you don't need an account to leave a review. So without further ado… I humbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 7: Stranded**

The group of survivors were desperately clinging to the back wall trying to avoid becoming hybrid feed. The Diablosaurus was nearly through the glass and the survivors knew that they were running out of time in the small observation room. Lilly desperately looked around for something that would help them, but saw nothing. The dark hybrid backed away from the glass, almost to the opposite end of the paddock, before lowering its head and charging at full speed at the glass, widening the hole in the glass. It began moving back again.

"Anybody got a plan?" Randy asked, only getting nothing in response. Lilly then thought of something.

"Randy do you still have that tooth?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Toss it here!" She shouted. He was about to ask why, but when he saw the large hybrid charging at the glass he ultimately decided to just go with it. As soon as Lilly caught the tooth, the Diablosaurus shattered the glass. It was whipping its head back and forth trying to get one of them. Lilly snuck around it and in one motion drove the tooth into the creature's neck, and it howled out in pain jerking away from the window.

"Randy, try the door!" Lilly yelled running back to the wall. Randy immediately started trying to open the door with his old passcode, and was thankful that it worked. They all left the room in time to avoid being chomped by the hybrid. They walked through the facility towards the exit and were thankful to find that it was unlocked. They left the building in silence, not one of them speaking a word to the other. They were just thinking about what happened. Lilly, well, Lilly was just pissed, she knew that Cade was an asshole from day one, but, the fact that he was willing to kill people for money and not even flinch, well, she just thought there was a special place in hell for people like that. She then felt someone tap on her arm. She then looked over to see Heather looking at her.

"Hey, uh… I just wanted to say, thanks for saving us back there." Heather said. Lilly couldn't help but smile, she was never really appreciated in what she did, so to her it felt nice to be thanked for a change.

"No problem, just doing my job."

"Your job is stabbing large Frankenstein-esk dinosaurs with their own teeth? If so you might want to look into some new career paths." Jack said. The only thing he got in response was Lilly giving him the finger, not even bothering to turn around. This earned a snicker from Randy and Al both. They all stopped when they heard what sounded like two very large dinosaurs roaring at each other.

"As much as I'm enjoying this walk, I think it might be in our best interest if we try to catch some sleep." Al said. Heather leaned in to whisper something to Lilly.

"That's his solution to everything… he even slept through the Mosasaur show." She said in a intentionally loud whisper.

"How do you sleep through something like that?" Jack asked.

"He didn't sleep through the whole thing… the splash woke him up." She said.

"It's not funny! My favorite shirt got wet." He said defensively.

"That's what you get for sitting in the front row." Heather said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well if you are serious about sleeping we're near a maintenance shed." Randy said. He then led them to the fore-mentioned shed and opened it up and ushered everyone in before closing the door. It didn't take long for them to give into their exhaustion and fall asleep.

-In the Jungle-

Somewhere in the jungle, Cade was walking through the overgrowth with a smirk on his face. He reached into his jacket pocket and activated his emergency beacon that would call the rescue team.

"In less than twelve hours… I'm going to be a millionaire… and far away from here." He said. He was getting tired and decided that he was going to camp out in one of the tall trees. He began climbing the tall tree and laid down on a tree limb.

"And it's all thanks to…" He stopped when he couldn't feel anything in his pocket. He was growing increasingly frantic and angry as the seconds past. "Where is the fucking flash drive!?" He cursed under his breath. "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled when he couldn't find it, and he had a pretty good idea as to where it was. "When I find her…" He stopped to think of what exactly he could do. He had left them all to die in the Diablosaurus pen, and with them his only chance at wealth. His final thought before drifting into sleep was: 'Good riddance.'

 _A/N: Well that wraps up that chapter… So if you enjoyed this chapter SLAP THOSE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE BUTTONS WITH YOUR FACE! And be sure to leave a review if you have any sort of comments from flames to just general praise… so yeah… see you later I guess… WAPOW!_


	8. Man Over Board!

_A/N: Herro and welcome back to Jurassic World: Decadence! Now before we get on with the story let me just clarify… next chapter isn't going to be the last chapter, because I have hit some new inspiration with this story, and have decided to continue it further… but, I still want you guys to review… so with that out of the way I humbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 8: Man Over Board!**

Everyone awoke in the shelter and stretched. They looked around the decrepit concrete shed, the building had long since lost power and was completely dark save for a couple of small windows, the shelves that used to hold supplies were now only holding a thick layer of dust, and had lost most of their paint. They all decided to leave the shelter and enter the dense jungle, patches of sunlight leaking through the leaves.

"Have any of you seen Randy?" They heard Heather ask. They all looked around trying to find the man in question.

"Over here." They heard him say from behind. "I was just using a radio to contact the mainland, they're sending over a boat to meet us at the docks over in the main street area… Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!?" Lilly asked/yelled. This was followed by some birds flying from their perches.

"I don't see why you have such a problem keeping a security job Lillian… Hell you even scare the birds away." Jack said. Lilly quickly scowled, about to yell at him when she was stopped by Randy.

"I don't think that was her that scared them." He said. A large Pteranodon dropped from above and squawked at them.

"So… any ideas?" Jack said slowly backing away.

"I may not be an expert on Pterodactyls, but I think running is an option." Al said. The large flying reptile reared back, and pounced at them and missed by a fraction of an inch as they took off running. The Pteranodon then raised itself into the air, and took after them. Al then picked up a large stone and hurled it at the reptile, and hit it on the back causing it to fall to the ground. It was about to get up again when a large foot came crashing down on its back. They all looked up to see the Diablosaurus bending down and biting off the head of the crushed reptile. It then leveled its head with the group of survivors growling. The survivors then took off running causing the hybrid to give chase. The group of survivors tried anything they could to slow down the carnivore, but no matter how dense the brush was, the Diablosaurus just crashed through it, not slowing down at all.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked.

"There's a tunnel system that this thing wouldn't be able to fit under!" Randy yelled. He then saw a stone building that looked newer than the shed they slept in. "Over there!" He yelled and they all turned to the shed, and the Diablosaurus had too much momentum to turn and fell over, but was quickly getting up. However it was too late, as soon as the Diablosaurus reached the building the door had closed leaving it locked outside. The survivors then quickly went down the stairs in case the building didn't hold up, which, fortunately for them, it didn't. They continued down the tunnel a few feet and turned down a path that had an artificial river down the middle.

"What's that river-thing for?" Heather asked.

"For transporting our amphibious animals." Lilly said plainly. "I swear if we get chased by one more dinosaur, I will be done with security forever."

"Don't Jinx us Lillian." Jack said. Lilly frowned and pushed him into the canal. Earning smirks from everyone else as he said how cold the water was. Their laughing stopped as they heard a faint clicking sound followed by a splashing sound.

"Jack… get out of the water… NOW!" Lilly yelled.

 **-Jurassic World Security Center-**

Cade was pacing back and forth in the vacant security center talking to someone on the computer. The security center had the lights off and there were random miscellaneous items all over the desks.

"Sir… I only need one more day… That's all I'm asking for…" He said desperately. Earning a sigh from the disguised voice on the other end.

"Fine, have it your way… but, keep in mind, if you come back empty handed… Well, let's just say there are plenty of places in the world to hide a body…" The man said.

"Thank you sir." Cade said ending the call, before hurling a phone at the screen. "FUCK! I'm Fucking FUCKED!" he yelled smashing any computer he could see, screaming profanities as he did so, before resting his hands on a desk and bowing his head. He then saw something on one of the camera monitors, and his eyes lit up instantly. "Well I'll be damned, you're alive after all you little bitch." He then began trying to figure out which amphibian they were closest to, and his smile only grew. "Let's just send you a play mate to keep you occupied shall we." He then typed in a code and gave the authorization code to release the animal of choice. Then a voice rang out over the PA system.

" _You have released: Sarcosuchus, have a nice day._ "

"Have fun assholes." He said as he saw Lilly push Jack into the canal. He displayed the feed on the large screen and sat in a chair to watch the show.

 _A/N: Well that's that for this chapter, so if anyone is wondering what exactly a Sarcosuchos is… It's basically a large crocodile thing… Just Google it, it's really cool lookin'. Please remember to leave a review for this chapter if you have anything to say… I PROMISE I WILL READ AND RESPOND TO IT! Don't forget to hit those follow and favorite buttons if you want notifications from this story or any other stories I have written, 'Saying of which', for any MARVEL fans out there, I have begun writing a new Spider-Man story if you're interested… then just go check it out if you want to… AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE… WAPOW!_


	9. The Sarcosuchus

_A/N: Hello and welcome back to the park. Sorry about not uploading last week. I had a very hectic weekend last week, but it's a moot point because the chapter is up now. Please remember to write up a review for me to feast upo-I mean read. I said read. Without further ado, I humbly bumbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 9: The Sarcosuchus**

Jack started swimming towards the walkway where everyone else was standing, but the large crocodilian was surprisingly fast for its size. Lilly rushed to the edge and grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him up just in time to avoid being chomped by the large crocodilian. They were all about to celebrate until the Sarcosuchus started climbing out of the water way. The creature had separated the group into two, Al, Heather, and Randy on one side, Lilly and Jack on the other. Al started to undo his belt. When he got his belt off he took advantage of the fact that the Sarcosuchus had its back turned and jumped onto its head and started to wrap the belt around the struggling creature's snout. Despite the large creature's struggles, Al was able to tie the belt around the crocodilian's snout, allowing the others to slip by to the other side.

Meanwhile in the security room Cade was watching the survivors. He just finished watching Al tie the belt around the Sarcosuchus' snout.

"What did you say your job was?" Randy asked.

"I was a crocodile handler at my zoo." Al said proudly. However their celebration was short lived as the Sarcosuchus snapped the belt and started walking towards the survivors, hissing at them.

"Guy's, run for the paddock." Lilly said as they backed up.

"What?!" Randy said.

"Look, I'm the fastest runner out of all of us, and that thing's probably going to go for the single target over the group, I want you guys to go for the paddock." She explained. "On the count of three…"

"Don't you think we should think about this?" Jack said.

"No time… One…" She said. The crocodilian was still approaching them.

"Three!" She yelled as she ducked out of the way of the Sarcosuchus' snapping jaws.

"What happened to two?!" Randy said also moving away.

"Just go!" Lilly yelled as she lured the colossal croc away. The large creature was snapping its powerful jaws at every chance it got. The group did as they were told and ran into the Sarcosuchus' paddock.

"Lilly come on!" Randy yelled from the doorway. Lilly ran to the doorway, but instead of running in, she pushed Randy all the way in the enclosure and hit the 'close door' button on the panel. She heard their muffled yells from the other side of the door. The bus-sized croc was slowly gaining on her.

"Don't you ever fuck off?" She asked as she began running down the stretch of walkway, but when she turned around, the crocodilian was nowhere in sight. She stopped to catch her breath, and then began walking towards the paddock door, until the large crocodilian jumped up from the water way, barely missing Lilly. She pressed herself against the wall, keeping an eye on the blurry silhouette of the crocodilian in the water; that is until, the lights went out, plunging her into darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief that the emergency lights came on even if they only flashed on and off to save power. However when she looked to the water below her, she saw nothing, but she did **hear** something, a low growling noise behind her. She turned to be face to face with the large titan. She didn't watch where she was backing up to, and fell in the canal. She quickly began swimming, she didn't think she could swim any faster, until she heard a loud splash behind her. When she got to the other side she quickly pulled herself up, and backed into a wall and waited until she could see the crocodilian again. Lilly then felt the 'wall' begin to move from behind her. She saw the tunnel suddenly light up. She turned around to see another paddock, without thinking she ran inside. She heard the Sarcosuchus get out of the water behind her. She ran into the jungled environment and suddenly saw two twenty foot long crocodilians. The teeth on the crocodilians had the appearance of 'tusks'. She turned to run out of the paddock, but was blocked by the Sarcosuchus. The two Kaprosuchus' noticed her, and more importantly, the Sarcosuchus. Thankfully for her the Kaprosuchus' looked more interested in the invading crocodilian than in her, so she quickly ran to the brush. The two twenty-foot crocodilians were facing the thirty foot colossus. The first Kaprosuchus charged and leapt at the large invader, but was caught mid-jump and slammed into the ground, but before the titan could begin feeding however, the other Kaprosuchus leapt onto the Sarcosuchus' back and began slashing with its long claws. The larger crocodilian than tried shaking off its adversary, but to no avail, so it opted to instead roll onto its back crushing the smaller of the two. Lilly was focused on the fight, until a screaming voice brought her back to earth.

"Lilly! Up here!" She heard Jack yell out. She looked up above the walls of the exhibit and saw the survivors standing up there. She began climbing up an emergency personnel ladder. The Kaprosuchus that had been sent to the ground had gotten up and gripped, or rather tried to, grip the base of the larger crocodile's head, unfortunately, its jaws were too small, but its teeth did do damage to the invader. The Sarcosuchus used its powerful body to whip the Kaprosuchus in front of it, one thing was for sure, what the Sarcosuchus lacked in speed on land, it more than compensated for it in raw power. Before the smaller reptile could get up, the Sarcosuchus grabbed the neck of the Kaprosuchus and began shaking violently until its adversary stopped moving. The goliath of a Crocodile then released its grip on its adversary's neck and enjoyed its meal.

Back up top Lilly had finally managed to get to the top, and was catching her breath.

"That was stupid you know?" Randy said. "But damn, I don't think I can name anybody else who could outswim a Sarcosuchus like that."

Lilly just snickered. "Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience."

"What can I say, old habits die hard. One of the perks of living on an island with giants, you can do even dumber stuff." He said throwing his hands up.

"Oh what a lovely meeting…" Said someone from behind them. They turned to see Cade clapping his hands. "You know Lilly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say me killing the lights down there didn't hinder you at all." He then reached behind him and pulled out his pistol. "But, I'm going to need you to return what you took from me." He said aiming it at her.

"What are you talking about? I never took anything from you!" Lilly said. Cade only sighed.

"Maybe you need more incentive…" He said aiming the gun at Heather. "Flash Drive, NOW!" He barked.

Lilly's normally smart-ass behavior was exchanged with a serious tone. "Cade, listen to me, I don't know what you're talking about, please, put the gun down." She said trying to reason with him.

"One…" Cade said.

"Cade don't." Lilly said.

"Two…"

"CADE!" She shouted.

"Three." He said, Lilly stepped in front of Heather, but before Cade pulled up the trigger, Randy cleared his throat. Cade looked at Randy to see him holding something over the Kaprosuchus exhibit.

"She didn't take the damn flash drive, I did." Randy said, Cade took a step forward. "But if you don't want to dig around in giant crocodile shit to find it, I suggest you put that gun down."

"Randy? I'm disappointed, aren't you forgetting your job?" Cade said lowering his gun. Lilly narrowed her eyes at Randy.

"Randy, what the fuck is he talking about?" She asked.

"Oh… you didn't tell them, probably for good reason, you see Randy here was my 'man on the inside'." Cade started. "He was ordered to keep any people on the island busy if they decided not to go for the exit, and if they caught on to what I was doing…" He started scratching his chin as if trying to remember, not once dropping his cocky tone. "What was it again Randy, I can't remember?"

Randy hesitated before answering looking at the survivors waiting for an answer. "I was ordered to eliminate them and dispose of the remains by any means necessary." He said hanging his head.

"Oh, that was it, well Randy, I think they are pretty well in the loop so…" Cade said raising his pistol again. Randy then stuck his arm over the exhibit again.

"Don't… You… Dare…" Randy threatened. Cade just shook his head.

"Oh fuck this." He said as he shot Randy in the calf, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Cade walked over to him and picked up the flash drive. "Thank you so much for your cooperation." He said sarcastically. He then looked to the other survivors. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch, and if you want to get to yours alive, then I suggest you don't follow me." He then looked at his watch. "Oh, and you might want to decide what you're going to do with Randy there, because in about five minutes, this place is going to get very… crowded." He said before he walked off. Randy started standing up when he noticed Lilly walking up to him.

"Look I can expla-." He was caught off by Lilly's fist slamming into his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"YOU LIED TO US YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at him, Al and Jack then began trying to pull her back, but were having trouble restraining her.

"Lilly calm down, this isn't the time or the place to do this." Jack said trying to calm her down, but to no avail. Randy has leaning on the railing of the paddock trying to stay standing.

"Well, he's not coming with me." Lilly said after they let her go. She then began walking away, but stopped when she heard:

" _Attention: Protocol 99-5B is in effect, all assets are released from containment. Repeat: All assets released from containment."_

Afterwards they heard what sounded like fireworks launchers going off. They looked to the sky and saw that the emergency flairs in the area around them had been fired. They then heard what sounded like a large elevator, they looked at the Kaprosuchus exhibit to see the platform rising.

"Everyone! Run! Now!" Jack yelled when the Platform reached the top. Randy, however just began shouting at the large crocodilian, trying to draw its attention. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts he picked up a large rock and hurled it at the titan, almost losing his balance in the process. The Sarcosuchus then turned its head towards Randy and began chasing him.

"Randy! What are you doing?" Lilly yelled. She then heard thundering footsteps approaching them.

"You guys need to leave, in a few seconds this place is going to be carni central." He said still backing away from the Sarcosuchus.

"Randy! What are you talking about?!" Lilly asked.

"I can draw their attention, just go!" He yelled. Before she had a chance to argue Lilly was being pulled by Jack. The last thing she saw of Randy was leading the Sarcosuchus into a building…

 _(To Be Continued…)_


	10. The Devilish Duo

_A/N: Hello and welcome back to the story! Please remember to leave that review down in that box down below. The only thing I had to say is that this story is drawing to a close, now I know I sad this before, but this time I mean it, there will only be two more chapters following this one… so without further ado, I humbly bumbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 10: The Devilish Duo**

Randy had led the Sarcosuchus into a café to lead it away from the others. The large crocodilian had followed him through a broken window into the shop, he was behind the counter while the goliath trying to find a way around or through it.

"Oh come on you just ate!" Randy shouted as he saw the creature latch its jaws around the counter and began trying to pry it from the wall. He then heard the sounds of the counter cracking and buckling against the strength of the Sarcosuchus' jaws. He took a careful peek over the counter and saw that if he was fast enough he could run past the Sarcosuchus out the window, but a sharp pain in his leg made him think twice about it. The sound of wood splitting and cracking was getting louder as Randy saw the counter get closer to completely shattering. Then he heard a pair of loud roars. The Sarcosuchus released its grip on the counter and backed out of the store and it was faced with a pair of large, black hybrids with piercing yellow eyes. Randy looked out the window to see the two Diablosaurs.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me…" He said.

"Randy!" Jack yelled from a broken window on the other side of the building. Randy ran over to the window and, with help from Jack, managed to get through it. They managed to get past the large creatures without drawing their attention. The Sarcosuchus hissed at the large hybrids while backing up. The first of the siblings charged at the Sarcosuchus, who just grabbed the ankle of the black hybrid with its powerful jaws. The Sarcosuchus then proceeded to roll with the carnivore's leg in its grip, sending the hybrid to the ground. Before the crocodilian could begin feeding the other Diablosaurus grabbed the neck of the goliath crocodile, and lifted the front half of the croc into the air, but found the croc was too heavy, and dropped it. The Sarcosuchus then whipped around and tried to make a grab for the hybrid's leg, but the carnivore dodged it. The second hybrid had gotten back to its feet and stomped its foot down on the back of the Sarcosuchus. The giant crocodilian tried to whip around to bite the other hybrid, but couldn't reach. The hybrid that was standing on the Sarcosuchus' back bent down and used its razor-like claws to grip the side of the crocodilian, and began flipping the crocodilian on to its back. The first hybrid then placed its foot down on the Sarcosuchus' stomach, and grabbed the crocodilians neck, and kept applying more and more pressure, until the crocodilian stopped squirming. The two hybrids began feeding on the thirty foot croc. The group of survivors then decided to stop in a less dense part of the jungle to catch their breaths.

"Randy… I'm sorry about..." Lilly started.

"Don't worry about it, good punch by the way." Randy said shrugging it off. He then reached for his calf and pulled up his pant leg and looked at the bullet wound. "Damn that sucks…" He said pulling some bandages out of his bag and wrapped his leg up.

"You mean other than being shot." Al said.

"Yeah, don't worry as long as we get to the boat, it'll be fine." Randy said rolling down the pant leg.

"What will be fine?" Lilly asked.

"The bullet hit the bone and fractured it, but like I said as long as we get to the boat, it will be fine."

"What about that guy Cade?" Heather asked.

"Well he'll get on with his life, but he sure as hell isn't going to get his money." Randy said pulling a flash drive out of his pocket. "I was given a flash drive to copy the data onto, but I never did, so I switched the drives on him." He said. The group then heard the sound of thundering footsteps in the jungle around them. "Sounds like your old friends are still a bit hungry." Jack said.

"Well let's get moving before they get here." Randy said struggling to stand up.

"Here." Al said handing Randy a sturdy branch. Randy nodded and used it as a make shift cane. The sun was just finishing its journey across the sky and touching the horizon.

"We're going to either have to climb one of these trees or find a silver platter to lay on." Jack said.

"Don't worry there's a security tower up ahead where we can stay the night." Randy said. They entered a clearing and walked up to the tower, thankfully the power was still on and they were able to get in with the swipe of a card. They walked in and took the elevator to the top and Heather walked over to the window.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Heather said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Those two Diablosaurus things are outside looking at the tower." She said plainly.

"Shit they know we're in here." Randy said.

"How they're just animals?" Al said.

"You know how smart Velociraptors are?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Heather said for Al.

"Well… Those things are smarter than them, and have keener senses. Not to mention the strength of ten bulldozers." Randy explained.

"Really? Cool, what are they made of?" Heather asked taking a seat next to Randy.

"Well let's see… There's Giganotosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Deinonochus, and Ceratosaurus." Randy said, smiling at the girl's interest. "They also have a **very** potent poison that they can coat their teeth with."

"I doesn't matter we're safe up her, so pick a spot and let's sleep." Jack said. They all just picked a spot on the floor and prepared to go to sleep, that is until a sudden jolt that rocked the tower made them stand.

"What the hell was that?!" Al yelled. Lilly ran over to the window.

"Oh my god…" She said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"They're trying to knock down the tower."


	11. Rescue

_A/N: Hello and welcome back to the story! Thank you guys for supporting this story, and please remember to leave plenty of scrumptious… tasty… delectable... Am I still talking about your reviews? I don't know… Anyway keep coming… so yeah… Reviews are good… Without further ado… I humbly bumbly present:_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 11: Rescue**

The group of survivors were stuck atop the rocking tower. The two large hybrids were slamming their large bodies into the side of the tower. With each ram the tower came closer to collapsing.

"Anyone have **ANY** ideas?" Lilly asked holding onto a railing trying to stop herself from falling. The tower shook again from the ram of the large hybrid, causing the lights to flicker in the building.

"Isn't there an emergency exit up here or something?" Al said doing the same thing as Lilly. The tower once again shook.

"No. Unfortunately the structural engineers didn't think that two large carnivores would try to knock down the tower." Randy said. The tower once again shook, causing the observation platform to tilt. The survivors heard the building's supports giving away as the room began to tilt.

"Everyone get downstairs!" Jack yelled. "One more ram and this building is going down!" The group of survivors then heard a third roar that was different from the two hybrids to yet not entirely unfamiliar to the survivors.

"It sounds like someone else is joining the party." Randy said. The two powerful hybrids turned to see the Tyrannosaurus Rex staring them down, growling. The pair of Diablosaurs charged at the Tyrannosaurus who in turn, charged at them. The Tyrannosaurus used his head to hit its adversary's head. The Tyrannosaurus then grabbed the Diablosaurs' neck and threw its adversary to the ground. The second Diablosaurus then rammed into the Tyrannosaurus, stabbing the smaller of the two with its horn. The Diablosaurus then jerked its head to the right, ripping a hole into the Tyrannosaurus' side. The Diablosaurus then sunk its teeth into the T-Rex's neck. The Diablosaurus tried to drag its adversary to the ground, but the Tyrannosaurus managed to keep standing, and freed itself from the hybrid's grasp. The T-rex then stomped his foot on the fallen hybrid's head, causing audible crushing sounds. The second hybrid slashed the side of the Tyrannosaurus' head with the long claws on its hand. The hybrid the used its size and strength to push its adversary to the ground. The hybrid then stood over the T-rex that was trying to stand up. The Tyrannosaurus then grabbed the ankle of the hybrid's ankle and pulled it to the ground before the hybrid could try to finish the Tyrannosaurus off. The smaller of the two then stood up and grabbed the Diablosaurus by the neck and twisted it until there was an audible snapping sound. The Diablosaurus then fell limp. The Tyrannosaurus Rex then let out a roar of victory.

"Too bad her victory is going to be short lived…" Randy said. The group of survivors had managed to escape the building during the fight. They were currently moving towards the beach.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"The hybrids had venom, remember?" Randy asked. "She'll be dead by morning." After hours and hours of walking, they finally got to the beach just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Everyone was celebrating the arrival at the beach.

"Finally this nightmare is finally almost over." Jack said happily. Getting down on his knees.

"Go ahead start kissing the dirt, I won't judge you." Lilly said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I will." Heather said. Jack just shook his head.

"I'm just glad we're going to make it home." Al said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah… Maybe not." They heard someone said followed by the click of a gun. "You know Randy, you aren't very smart… You really think I didn't 'over hear' your little confession?"

"Look, just let us all go, and I'll give you the drive when we're on the boat." Randy said pulling out the flash drive.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for that." Cade said firing a round into Randy's chest, sending him to the ground. Cade walked over to the flash drive and bent over to pick it up, but was met with a boot to the face. Lilly then picked up the flash drive and held it in the air.

"You want this?" Lilly said. Cade just looked at her wiping the blood from his lip. "Too fucking bad you little prick!" She spat.

"Look… do you think I'm uncomfortable with just shooting each and every one of you?! Well guess what I'm perfectly fine with just-." Cade was cut off by thundering footsteps walking up behind him. Lilly smirked and mouthed the words _'you're fucked'_. Cade heard the very familiar sound of a Tyrannosaurus' growl. Everyone else was trying not to move and alert the large carnivore looking for food. Lilly smirked and then dropped the flash drive just in front of her feet. Cade starred daggers at her and mouthed the words _'don't you dare.'_ Lilly then quickly stomped down on the flash drive and mouthed _'oops.'_ Cade then aimed the pistol at her and the next thing Lilly knew there was a sharp pain in her stomach and she was on the ground. Her vision was blurred. She heard the muffled sounds of roaring followed soon by a boat motor. It wasn't too much longer until she completely blacked out.


	12. Finale

**-=PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE=-**

 _A/N: Hello and welcome back to the story! Now a little bit of an explanation is due… I didn't like the original ending to this story, so I scrapped it, and re wrote it. So as always thank you everyone so much for reading and following this story, and a little shout out to someone who has been an active reader in the story please give a big round of applause to…_

 **KennAlly-Gator**

 _She has been following this story since I wrote its predecessor and pretty much the first friend I made on this site and I'd just to thank her in particular for supporting this story! So without I humbly bumbly present… again… the final chapter of: (Again)_

 **Jurassic World: Decadence**

 **Chapter 12: Finale**

If you looked at Lilly Lane, you'd probably wouldn't even think much of her, let alone guess that she survived an Island covered with dinosaurs, and getting shot, but here she was, working the kind of job she'd always had: security, but this time it wasn't at a mall, office building, or dino-zoo, it was at _'The Harding Centre of Prehistoric Life'_ an education center founded by Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess. Evidently Heather was Jess's daughter, and when Jess heard about how Lilly had helped protect her, she offered Lilly a job at her father's business. Lilly was hesitant to accept the job, but she accepted when she heard that she would be granted tenure, and while it wasn't the most exciting job in the world, Lilly was happy at it for that very reason, the lack of excitement.

The center itself was simple enough at first glance, in the entrance hall there were displays of some dinosaur claws, as well as a fossil display of a triceratops, but when you got past the admission desk, there were some interactive exhibits such as quizzes about dinosaurs, how dinosaurs may have looked if they were alive and not how they looked in Jurassic World. There was a gift shop, some displays of dino fossils, even some artificial skeletal dinosaurs. The job she had was simple enough, make sure nobody tried to steal something, and stop them if they tried, but nobody ever tried anything like that here. The day was kind of slow as no one was really visiting. Lilly had kept in touch with the people who escaped the island with her. Lilly was currently standing outside the entrance of the gift shop just thinking to herself, when one of her co-workers got her attention.

"Hey Lilly, there's someone out front that wants to talk to you." He said. She nodded and walked to the entrance hall to see Jack standing there looking at some of the displays.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Lilly asked. He turned to look at her.

"I came by to see how things were going for you. How you like the new job." Jack said.

"It's going well… it's pretty relaxing compared to my last job." Lilly said. "So what'd your boss think of your photos?"

"He wanted to promote me to photography supervisor." Jack said.

"Did you take the job?" Lilly asked.

"What are you kidding? I would go crazy being stuck behind a desk, I love getting out there and taking the pictures myself." Jack said. "That's why I'm here actually. I've been asked to go to Spain to take some pictures of this art gallery opening, and I'm allowed to take someone with me. Interested?"

"Spain?" Lilly asked. "That's a bit of a strange offer…"

"Think of it as more of a proposal." Jack said. After getting a bit of a shocked look on Lilly's face he realized what he'd just said. "N-no that's not what I meant." He said stuttering.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because that would have been a little quick…"

"Poor choice of words on my part." Jack said when he realized what she said. "Wait a minute… you said a little quick… so there's a chance." Jack said.

"I didn't say that." Lilly said. Jack started heading for the door.

"But you implied it!" Jack said, he then turned around. "So what's your answer? Spain or no Spain?"

"Oh what the hell? Why not?" Lilly said.

"That's the spirit… I think…" Jack said. He walked out the door, and started heading to his car, he opened the door and got in the front seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Let's see what she says in Spain eh buddy?" Jack asked the ring. Then put it back in his pocket, and started driving off. Back in the center Lilly was shaking her head.

"So does he have a chance or not?" The girl behind the desk asked Lilly. Lilly thought about it for a second.

"…"

"Uh… Lilly?" The girl asked.

"Definitely."

 _A/N: So was that any better? No? Maybe? Just me? Well I'm a lot happier with this ending then the last one by FAR anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and as for the idea of a sequel? Maybe… I just don't know at this point… I mean… I like writing these characters… it's just that I'm not sure I have it in me to make a sequel… And with that… I bid you guys a temporary farewell, if you enjoyed these stories please check out my page where I've actually been working on a couple of other stories, and with that I say that this has been an amazing adventure coming to Fanfiction and writing stories, and I don't plan to stop anytime soon, so on that note, thank you guys SO much for reading these stories… and this is Retchetspute…. SIGNING OFF! WAPOW!_


End file.
